Sednya Islands
The Sednya Islands, also spelled Sednia, are the largest archipelago of islands in the world, containing nearly five thousand islands. They are located in the Outer Ocean, off the coast of Sednyana, for which they are named. The majority of the Sednya islands are in Sednyana; however, they also include the sovereign nation of Nilana and the Qotian territory of the Sellapin Islands. There are three Sednyanese states in the Sednya islands: Xeta, Ross, and Koala. History The Sednya islands have been known to humans for several thousand years. It is thought that they were discovered by seafaring Inceans around 200 BCE, who were able to construct sophisticated boats that brought them to the islands, probably first to Nilana. There is no evidence of significant contact between Inceans and Sednian Islanders after around 500 CE, and the Sednian islander culture grew separate from Incean culture for a thousand years before they were discovered by the Sednyanese. The islanders slowly discovered all of the islands, and grew separate cultures in different regions, most notably the Nilanese, the Xeti, the K'oali, the Difo and the Morokoma. The native Sednian cultures mostly lived off of seafood, also those on the island of Nusa Tengara and several other larger islands also hunted and gathered on land. Sednian boats are considered masterpieces of early engineering, and, though simple, were able to survive months at sea traveling between distant islands. The only island that is thought never to have been settled by Sednyans is Ross Island, likely because it is separated from the other islands. The Sednya islands were first colonized by Sednyanese in the late fourteenth century. The most notable explorer was Jason Frederick, who founded the town of Frederickstown on what is know called Ross Island, although he named it Fredericks Island. Frederick and other Sednyanese explorers such as Bennet Collins and Jeremiah Seagal slowly discovered more islands and found the Xet'i living on the islands of Xeta. Frederick himself was killed by natives on Nusa Tengara whom he attempted to force out of their village. However, King Alexander III ordered that the island be settled, and named the islands the Sednya Islands after Sednyana; Nusa Tengara he called Alexander Island, after himself. Meanwhile, Qotian conquistadores, searching for a way stop in the Outer Ocean between Eqota and their vast southern empire, stumbled upon the islands of K'oala. They settled the city of Veyna on Snake Island (Isla Serpenta) and drove the native K'oali from the island. They soon settled the rest of te K'oali islands and called it Koala. When war broke out between Sednyana and Eqota in the Gulf of Capulus, Sednyanese and Qotian ships fought several small battles in the Sednya islands. However, the Treaty of Ötmund established that the Qotians could have dominion of the Koala Islands and the Sellapin Islands, and the Sednyanese could keep the Xeta Islands and Ross. However, during the collapse of the Sednyanese Empire, native Xeti on Alexander Island overthrow the Sednyanese government there and established the kingdom of Nusa Tengara, the native name for the island. Similarly, when George Ross established the Federation of Sednyana, he offered Nilana statehood, which the islands refused, choosing instead to become their own, independent republic. Nusa Tengara likewise declined becoming a state, although the other Xeta islands formed the state of Xeta, and Fredericks Island became the state of Frederick. The year after Ross's death, in 1555, Frederickstown was renamed Ross City and the state was renamed Ross. Category:Sednyana